Death on the Canal
by prettypearl123
Summary: Anika Poelman: Sharp, rude and uptight with a temper. A Dutch Detective with a hidden past. But when she is forced to work with the Benedict's, old secrets arouse on the canals of Amsterdam. She finds herself inexplicably drawn to Will, relaxed, laid back - everything she is not. As the murders pile up, Will they be able to solve the case and will Anika fall in love or fall apart?
1. Chapter 1: At first Sight

**A/N: Hi! This is my first Finding Sky fanfic. It centre's around Will finding his soulfinder, Anika. It is canon and there are no characters (Bar my own) that are not in the previous three books. I have tried to get an accurate description of Amsterdam but I live in Ireland and have never been. All Dutch comes from google translate and/or online dictionaries and places from Google maps, though I may have slightly changed names. I will try to update once a week but I might not during exam times etc.**

**Please read and review, I hope you enjoy!**

**Disclaimer: Everything belongs to Joss Stirling besides the plot and a few characters not mentioned in her other books.**

"Anika!"

The sharp, German accent of my Boss interrupted my hazy daydream. "Wake up girl, too many late nights"

I rolled my eyes, refraining myself from pointing out that the reason I was so tired was because I was up all night trying to finish a case _he _assigned me. Klaus Baer was a tall, balding man in his late fifties, with grey hair and sharp green eyes. The most striking feature about him? The long ragged scar that ran down the side of his face. I assumed it was from a fight. Thirty years of catching criminals and busting drug raids, well, I'd be surprised if he didn't have a few scars. He could be rude and inconsiderate but then I can hardly say much.

I looked up at him and smirked "Something you need?" I drawled, knowing it annoyed him. We mostly spoke English in the office. Amsterdam was the centre of European Savant Police Services. Meaning about five languages were commonly used. That's not saying everyone in the office was a savant, some didn't know anything about it. I was a savant, my gift: I could see the past, present and future.

Baer glared at me, "Watch the tone kid" he said knowing it irked me when he referred to me as younger. Sure, twenty one was a bit young for my position, but I had more experience with criminals than most.

He went on "Some Americans are staying over to help with the latest case. I will tell you more about that tomorrow. They're working with you."

I went very still. Working. With. Me.

"I work alone, Baer. You know that." I reply, my teeth gritting together.

"Anika…"  
"No! I will not work well with these…_Amerikanen!" _

"ANIKA" Baer slams his hands on the desk, sending my pens reeling of the desk. "It wasn't an option." He held up a hand to silence me. "I know you work well alone, but this case is… unique. Trust me you will need them."

He turns to leave my shoebox office. As he reached the door he turns back to me "Their flight arrives at three tomorrow. They are staying in the apartments next to you. They are also Savants, I have their files and information here. Oh and by the way, _try_ to be civil." He tosses me a white envelope, pristinely white and folded and calmly walked out the door

The next day, at precisely three, I stood in the arrival section of Amsterdam Airport Schiphol, awaiting my (unwanted) guests.

They were going to be late. Half an hour late. My lips thinned, the only sign of my annoyance. I long ago learned to control my emotions.

Half an hour and many songs later did the gates open. It wasn't a large flight but still. They were all obviously tourists with cameras, excitedly squealing over how fun this was going to be and all the sites they were going to see.

I scowled. I hated tourists. They got in the way of everything. You could be doing a drug raid and flock around like flies, to see what is going on. Nosy buggers.

Damn it. I saw them. I was hoping they would miss their flight. They were hard to miss. Eight hulking men and five women, who, bar one, were about two feet smaller than the men. Most of them were still obliviously looking around for someone who I presumed was me.

I sighed. Sometimes I hated my job. Straightening up from my post against the wall, I took my earphones out of my ears, flicked my long, blond braid over my shoulder and stalked up to them. I reminded myself not to sound to angry.

Tapping one of them on the shoulder I said goodbye to my lovely life of loneliness, at least for the time being.

"Hello? I am Anika Poelman. You are the Benedict's _ja_?"

They had far too much luggage.

There was thirteen of them but still. Each suitcase was huge. After awkward introductions, which I was forced to put on an unnatural feeling –and probably looking- smile on my face, I called a taxi to bring us to the apartment.

After squeezing all of them into various cars and telling the driver the address, we finally got to the apartment where another problem awaited.

Dutch apartments are tall and narrow with small, thin staircases and in mine, no lift. Obviously judging by the suitcases, there not like that in the USA.

It took much shoving and pulling before they were in their apartment, which was next door to mine. Really they had rented a few apartments surrounding each other and unfortunately all around me.

The noises from next door stopped and I knew that like me they were getting ready for bed.

Quite frankly I didn't care about whatever Baer has planned, I live alone, I work alone and I do not make it my business to make friends.

_They won't be here long_ I told myself _they will be off on a plane back to wherever the hell they're from soon and I can live peacefully again._

With that thought in my head I fell into a dreamless lull and sleep overtook me.

Ever since I was fourteen I drank coffee.

So every morning, before I get dressed I stand in my kitchen and drink the warm, soothing yet strong beverage, while staring out my window. If you stand in the corner of the kitchen, you can just see the canal. So I drink my coffee whilst looking at my little piece of typical, Amsterdam scenery. Or as much that I can afford. Houses with a direct view on the canal cost more.

This morning was no different. I stood, bleary eyed from sleep by the kitchen counter when a voice came out from behind me. "Not much of a view"

Before he could say another word I had whipped around and grabbed a kitchen knife, pointing it straight at him.

It was one of the American giants, that much was obvious. Slightly smaller than his brothers but still tall, broad shouldered, with curly dark hair and green eyes that were currently wide open in shock.

"You_ idioot,_ did you want me to kill you? _Engerd__…."_

He stared at me, lips parted slightly "Do people often sneak up on you? You look like you have experience with knives"

If only he knew.

**THE END OF CHAPTER 1**

**Did you like? Please drop a review in the box:D even a few words would help. **


	2. Chapter 2: Murder she Wrote

**Hello! Second chapter. Thanks to **_Mystery(Guest), __butterflylion14 _**for the review and **_ xxx-benedictbrothersfan-xxx, _**(Nice name) for the review and/or favourite etc.**

**Disclaimer: Everything belongs to Joss Stirling besides the plot and characters not mentioned in her other books.**

* * *

The American Giant, as I had christened him, was in fact called Will.

Not that I cared.

After my breakfast, I brought the Benedict's to the office. On the ride there I relearned their names. Besides Will, there was Trace, Diamond, Uriel, Victor, Xav, Crystal, Yves, Phee, Zed, Sky, Saul and Karla. I was going to forget that quickly.

In the office, I was prepared to drop them off at Baer's room and go about my usual day. Unfortunately, that did not happen. Instead I was called in to the office as well. Now I am not the kind of person who groans when they get a case, quite the opposite in fact. But I do not work with people. Especially people who don't even know their way around the city.

Baer's office was one of the ones that only existed in movies. The walls were white, as was the tiled floor and lights. There was a floor to ceiling glass window that overlooked the canal. The desk was glass and the chair, black leather. Everything was neat and orderly.

But Baer was not sitting in the chair. Instead he stood by the white wall. In his chair sat Jonathon Grey. He was English, with fading black hair, blue eyes and dull, pale skin like a vampire.

He was a savant of incredible ability. What his gift is I don't know, but I did know he is a cold and cruel man with merciless eyes and an arrogant smirk. Not my I-am-acting-arrogant-but-its-all-for-show smirk but an I-am-better-than-everyone-else smirk.

I pursed my lips but did not falter. I stepped confidently into the office, the Benedict's behind me.

"Ah. Anika Poelman. You assigned her the case?" Jonathon said with a coy smile. I masked my anger with a look of indifference. He liked to get a rise out of people and I needed to keep a clear head.

"She is the best we have and why not?" Baer said with a growl. I felt a flush of pride at his words. Baer was not one to give out compliments.

Jonathon scowled. "She is rude and indifferent. She is also twenty one. A tad too young don't you think?"

At that I could not contain myself. How dare he. I had seen much more in my twenty one years than he had in his god knows how many.

I opened my mouth to give an angry retort but Baer glared at me before I could. I didn't say a thing, resentfully looking at him. Baer might be annoying and rude but he was smart and I did trust him. More than I trusted most anyways.

Behind me the Benedict's were whispering. I didn't bother trying to find out what they were talking about. I didn't really care.

Baer made an angry noise at the back of his throat. "You asked for my best agent to assist the Benedict's to solve this case. Well Anika is the best I've got."

"I didn't think this should be our case. I still don't. "

"A woman was brutally murdered and cut open!"

Jonathon sighed like a parent trying to explain something difficult to a small child. "We are the biggest European Savant unit! Not some…normal detective."

A muscle in Baer's jaw twitched. "We are dealing with this case on the basis that it _could_ be a savant murderer. A savant was killed if you remember correctly."

Jonathon sighed. "Very well if you insist."

"I do." Baer turned and looked at us. "This is a case that's quite…. unique. A woman was brutally murdered and left to die on one of the back canals. Her body was found this morning. But she was cut up. Horribly. Huge gaping wounds in the torso area. Parts of her stomach were floating beside her."

* * *

I walked around the body, searching for anything with the practiced ease of someone who has done this hundreds of times before.

I walk over to Baer. "Why are they here? You didn't ask them over to solve one case."

He glared at me. "They were here to act as ambassador between the American and European Savant police forces. Not that it's any of your business."

Well he certainly wasn't complimenting me now.

I shrug and go back to the body. It is on the clean white medical table. It is a young woman in her twenties, with long silvery blond hair, dead, lifeless looking eyes and pale skin. The wound is crimson and scarlet.

"Where was she found?" I ask. Beside me, Xav is looking at the wound. He is studying medicine, I learned.

"Floating in the small jetty at Westordock two days ago. People in the apartments found her. They say they didn't hear a thing that night." Baer answered gruffly.

"Do you have any idea who she is?" Saul asked.

"Lucie Beaudet. She is, was, French. From Lyon." Baer said. "She is also a savant. I want you to at least try and solve the case without using your gifts but if it comes down to it- use them."

"What were you doing in Amsterdam? At an abandoned dock of all places…" I mutter studying the body. I glance over at Xav. "What do you think? You're the doctor."

He looked slightly shocked that I was talking to him. "Well…. I think she died from her wounds… there is no other sign of violence on her body."

That's when the scratches catch my eye. "Your right. Look."

I recognized them. How could I not?

When I was younger I lived in a harbour. Ships came in and out and I spent my summers running around barefoot. The dock was made of wood and at the end of the day my feet would always be full of scratches.

Lucie had these on her torso and legs.

"What was she wearing when they found her?" I ask.

"Only her undergarments" Baer answered.

"Was she raped?" asked Will. He looked over the body which was more than most of his family did.

"No, she wasn't. That's what is strange. Her clothes were in the harbour near her."

I stand back. "She didn't die in the water. So that rules out drowning."

Zed frowns. "How do you know?"

I point to the scratches. "Look at them. I used to live on a dock. My feet would be scratched like this."  
Zed wasn't convinced. "She could have been dragged into the water after being cut."

I moved to her other side. "No she wasn't. She has small cuts and scratches on either side of her body. She rolled around, most likely in immense pain."

Xav stood back as well. "Anika is right. The scratches I don't know. But she didn't drown and she was not strangled. The most likely cause of death is blood loss."

"So what now?" asked Phee.

I slipped my hand into Lucie's pocket, pulling out a piece of paper. The writing was blurred but still visable.

"Now me and.." I looked over them, recalling that Will's gift was sensing danger. "Will go to Westordock, Victor, Uriel, Trace and Diamond get as much information on her as possible- everything, and the rest of you trace this number and find out who "xxx Davey" is and visit him and find out why Lucie Beaudet had his number and his address. And get this, he lives around the corner from Westordock."

* * *

We arrive at the jetty where her body was found, at midday.

It is small and wooden with a few boats tied to it. There are warehouses on one side and apartments on the other. Will is silent. Earlier on he cracked a few jokes but I think he has given up.

I look around but it is immediately obvious the police has been here before us.

They left it as it was though besides the yellow tape. We duck under it and begin our search. Blood splatters along the jetty. But something is not right…

I whip around to Will and hold out my hand. "Your phone. I need to call Xav."

He looks bewildered but nevertheless hands me his phone, Xav's name is flashing across the screen. It only rings twice before he picks up. "Will, are you okay?" he asks frantically.

"Its Anika" I cut him off.

"Everything all right with you?"

"It is fine. How much would she have bled?"

"What…?"

I sigh. "Lucie, how much would she have bled, when she died?"

"With that wound? A lot, you'd be talkin' couple of bottles full of blood, it's a stomach wound so.."

I grin with feverish excitement. "'Kay, thanks Xav meet us back at my office in ten. We will use our gifts then."

I stop the call without waiting for him to answer.

* * *

Will looks at me. "What was that about?"

I point to the little bit of blood trailing across the jetty. "There is too little blood for that kind of wound. I knew it, I just had to double check with Xav."  
"What does that mean?" Will asks.

"It means that Lucie Beaudet was not killed here."

**The End of Chapter 2**

**Please review:D**


	3. Chapter 3: The Mysterious Death

**Thanks to everyone who reviewed:)**

**Disclaimer: Everything belongs to Joss Stirling besides the plot and characters not mentioned in her previous books.**

* * *

"What the hell is going on?"

Those were the first words that came out of Zeds mouth as Will and I entered my office. Evidently they had hurried here, their hair sweaty against their heads.

I strode in, Will a second behind me. "Lucie Beaudet didn't die at Westordock." I say, with certainty.

"How in god's name did her body get there then, and why do you think that." Victor, the FBI agent asked.

Before I could reply Xav piped up. "The blood? Something to do with it. That's why you called me."

I nodded. "There was too little blood. A lot of blood yes but not enough for that kind of wound." I changed the subject. "What about the man whose number she had? Davey?"

Saul gave a nod "David Smyth. It took a while to get anything out of him. He is Dutch, from Holland. We ended up calling Victor to help out." Which made sense, Victor could manipulate people. "She was visiting him- he said they had an on-off relationship, they had been dating a month or so and she left his home late that night, eleven or so. He said she always walked home alone."

Zed snorted. "Real caring boyfriend, letting your girlfriend walk home alone at eleven in a busy city" he said looking over at Sky, who was wrapped up in his arms.

"Except he wasn't her boyfriend. At least she didn't want people to know that he was." We all turned our heads to Phee who was on her laptop.

"How do you know that?" Trace asks.

Phee gives a throaty laugh. "She was an eighteen year old girl. I checked her Facebook account. She is pretty fanatic about it. She updates constantly and always changes her status, yet her relationship status is single. If they have been dating then she would have changed it. But she didn't. And if they've been dating a month or so… Well for a girl that attached to her account, then it means she doesn't want anyone to know that he's her boyfriend. He is a bit older."

"He is older?" Uriel asked her.

It was Yves who answered. "Yeah by about eight years."

I grin. "Nicely done Phee. Can you see what she has been up to in the last few weeks? Print out her pictures and any posts. She didn't appeared to have fought with her killer at all, so she could have known him, trusted him."

She nods and I turn to the rest of them. "How do we know Davey isn't lying?"

"Me." Sky says. "I can sense emotions, he wasn't lying. But he didn't seem particularly upset his girlfriend was murdered. He said they argued though."

Will perked up. "What do you mean by argued?"

Sky shrugged. "He just said they were very different people. Different opinions. He didn't say on what views though."

"Is Davey a savant?"

"Yeah, he has extreme telekinesis."

I purse my lips and nod. "What about Lucie? Anything on her?" I ask Victor.

He leans down, his back bent, forearms on the table. "She is a savant. An active member in the Aequales movement."  
Yves raises his eyebrows. "That sounds like a type of sewage system."

Karla laughs. "It is a group that protests against ideas such as that Savants are superior to other humans. I agree with them but they can take things to an extreme."

I lean back. "That could potentially be the argument between her and Davey. If she was in the Aequales movement and he was against that well... You could see how that would cause a rift."

Sky pipes up. "It may also be the reason he wasn't on her Facebook account. I mean if she had friends in the movement and he was a big part of a rival group well, her friends wouldn't have liked that."  
I jump up. "That could be it! The _Gratia Salvatores!"_

They all looked confused, besides Diamond, Phee and Crystal.

Diamond gasps. "I have heard of them. Aren't they some group that think that Savants are better than everyone else because they have "powers"?"

I nod. "That's it. The name means "Saviours Grace". They were the cause of some massacres in the past. There is a speculation that Jack the Ripper was one of them. But that is just a theory. Most bloodbaths in history go back to the two groups. It isn't only the different views. I mean the Aequales sound great and all but they're corrupt too. They tend to kill some of the Net so to get higher positions. They think if we tell the normal world, they will help us. They will do everything for power and money. At least the Salvatores let you know where you stand. They don't hide the fact that they kill."

All the Benedict sons look confused. "So they're like … Modern day Nazi's or something?" Zed asks.

I squint. "Kind of. The idea of a group of people being better or superior than another goes back centuries. If you think of when the Spanish came to America, the natives were used as slaves, because they were not European and they looked different, millions of Africans were deported because of the colour of their skin etc. This isn't a new thing. And in this world… These two groups go back centuries. You heard of England's Reformation? How England went from Catholic to Protestant and how at one point if you were Catholic you were killed and then only years later it was reversed? It's kind of like that. The Net tries to keep it under control but…. There's only so much they can do. Sometimes there is a massacre. The normal world gets told it's a terrorist attack or something and the culprits are locked up in prison. Our office is seriously busy during those times."

Trace seems to be the only one able to speak. "How come we never knew about this?"

It was Crystal who answered. "It is not as big in the US. The Net's headquarters are there remember? Plus Europe's got the old cities, the old bases. But even then, I only know because my parents would be sent out to try and stop conflicts. Di was sent out too but she couldn't do much, the hatred is too deep. It is a family thing, if your dads in it, so are you."

"Ugh guys..." It is Will, on his laptop, his face illuminated by the glow. "Well, David Smyth? He is a really high up member of the Gratia Salvatores."

**End of Chapter 3**

* * *

**It is a little short. Please review.**

**Massive plot twist in the next few chapters...**


	4. Chapter 4: A false Friend

**Thanks to everyone who reviewed, followed or favourited. it really means a lot. Big cliffhanger in this one and they use their gifts.**

**Anika's gift was mentioned in the first chapter but for a recap:  
****_she can see the past, present and future _****It does have its limits but that will be explained in later chapters. I assume you all know the Benedict's gifts.**

**Disclaimer: Everything belongs to Joss Stirling, besides the plot and characters not mentioned in her previous books.**

* * *

David Smyth had just become our number one suspect.

"It fits" I say to the Benedict's. Klaus had joined us and was recording our findings. "There was a motive, but we still have to use our gifts and get more evidence on David Smyth. So far, all we have is a motive. Did you ask him about an alibi?" The last part is directed at Saul.

He shakes his head in a no gesture.

I purse my lips. "Let's just take a look at her now."

* * *

The body is now in the morgue. After our next few examinations, she will be flown to Lyon and buried. But for now, she is on a table with detectives and doctors prowling around.

Trace is in the corner. He has Lucie's clothes in his hands and his stare is blank. Both Phee and Zed are looking into everyone's thoughts. Klaus is sitting in a plastic chair, the recorder in his scarred hands. Most of the Benedict's gifts are useless here, later, we will look together but for now, it is separate.

I am by the foot of her bed. I don't want to use my gifts but I am going to have to.

I close my eyes, the room is spinning.

And then I am gone.

* * *

_It is cold. The wind rushes through my hair, flinging the blonde locks everywhere. _The scene changes_. A man. A shadow. A pulse in my head, willing me to comply. A hand, tanned and large beckons to me to a dock. It is busy, boats tied up along the walls._

_A wooden jetty. Then there is pain, blinding, and fire red pain. But I do not scream. Why don't I scream? I want to, but my body won't comply. I am twisting and turning. Crimson spreads around me and the sight calms me strangely. A flash of scarlet. The man is a shadow against the wall. He is looking at me, tall with a ponytail and I can feel his gaze from here._

_But I can't concentrate on anything but the pain. _

_The flames engulf me._

_And then the world falls away in a flash of blood and fire._

* * *

I awake to a tan hand against my cheek.

The sight reminds me of the vision. The vision of the past and I whip away. It is too real. I have seen it before. But I haven't. But it is not the man in my vision. No, it is Will. The family surrounds me and I close my eyes and will myself to get it together. I have seen worse. I will not fall. But this was different. This struck home. Down to my past, my hidden past. I had buried it, never to resurface and it couldn't. Not now.

So I open my eyes and bear my skin. "We were right. She didn't die at Westordock. She was manipulated, so it was a Savant killing. I didn't see the murderers face. Male, tanned, tall with a ponytail. He seemed to know his way around Amsterdam. What did you guys get?"

Trace gave a shrug. "Much the same as you. A killer, male, tan and tall. She didn't struggle. Before this, she had met with Davey, gone to his house. They had an argument though. But…Davey doesn't match the description."

I sigh and lean my head against my knees. Baer gives a grunt, signalling his presence. "Go home. Sightsee. We have enough information for today. Now at least we know it was a savant killing."  
Zed gives a grin. "Bet you're glad you proved that Grey guy wrong."  
Baer shoots him a frosty look. "On the contrary, savant killers are much more dangerous. I rather wish Grey was right. Who knows how many people could be killed if we don't catch him"

* * *

The Benedict's were pretty shaken. Despite the effort, only Victor, looked calm.

So, I brought them sightseeing. Amsterdam was stunning, canals and barges. Most people cycled everywhere and flowers were planted at every green area.

I bring them to Vondelpark, a large green park where the people of Amsterdam chill out.

Then the Anne Frank museum. Zed was bored by this whilst Phee seemed as if in a trance. Uriel smiled sadly, looking at the pictures and Trace touched every wall in wonder. The famous bookcase led the way to an annex, a secret world above.

Then came the Van Gogh museum. I sat in the café, the Benedict's wandered around. I had already seen all this. So I waited as they explored.

The chair beside me pulled back. I opened my mouth to say the seat was taken but it was Will.

I frowned. "What are _you_ doing her? Shouldn't you be looking around?"

He shrugged. "I wanted to talk to you."  
I bit my lip restraining myself from telling him I did not want to talk to him. Will was like a dog with a bone. He would keep coming back like a puppy. I felt the now-familiar urge to hit him.

"Why do I sense you're contemplating whether to hurt me?"  
Damn him. When I did hit him, it would ruin the element of surprise.

I sigh. "Maybe because I am going to hit you. I find you're "I-like-everyone-and-the-world-is-so-great-happy-go-lucky" attitude a pain in the ass."

He threw back his head and laughed. "Most people say the opposite." My scowl deepens. "Better than Zed or Victor's scowls."  
I snort. "I would prefer the I-hate-the-world attitude than _yours._"

"We really are opposites than yeah?"  
I scowl. "Took you that long to figure it out?"

"What's wrong?" Will puts his hand on my arm. I shake it off. "Come on, you're always rude but more so today. What happened?"  
He was good. A good judge of character. For some reason I don't feel like pretending, not now.

"I've used my gift like that hundreds of times. But this was different… this was almost a memory and it reminded me. Reminded me from when my mother was killed. Murdered. It was gruesome, like this one. I was ten.

And I saw it all happen"

* * *

We returned home late. Baer had texted me, saying they had a hunch on who it could be. They were doing some research. He also told me to take care, which struck me as odd. Baer never sent things like that unless he thought I was in danger.

When we got back to the apartment, I was invited to the Benedict's main one, for coffee and to discuss the case.

We sat in the living room, all with steaming cups of tea or coffee.

Phee and Yves were on an armchair, Trace and Diamond on the couch, Xav, Crystal, Sky and Zed were all spread across the floor and the rest of us, squished on the couches. And of course, I would be next to Will. So squished, I was almost on his lap. After my confession today, I had no intention of even looking at him but he kept glancing my way as if he wanted to talk to me but couldn't.

He shouldn't. We had had a discussion and in a rare moment of weakness, I told him one of my secrets. We would not talk about personal matters, solve the case and then he would fly off to America. The End. Of course, in the meantime, I would be put in the most awkward circumstances with him. Like now.

I told them about Baer's text. But why wouldn't he tell me who it was?  
That was when the door burst open.

Baer ran into the apartment, gun in hand and officers by his side.

_"Politie! Doe je handen omhoog. "_

The Benedict's might not understand English but they got the gist and put the hands in the air.

"Baer! _Wat aan de hand is op"_

He held up a hand to silence me.

"Victor Benedict, you are under arrest on suspicion of murdering Lucie Beaudet."

**End of Chapter 4**

**Do you like? Cliffhangers! As always please review.**

**prettypear123**


	5. Chapter 5: A Bloody Battle

**Thanks to everyone who reviewed, favourited and followed. I really do appreciate it.**

**Disclaimer: Everything belongs to Joss Stirling besides the plot and character not mentioned in her previous books.**

* * *

"Does anyone, anyone at all, want to explain why Victor is in jail being accused of murder?"

My voice broke the ice. The past half hour has been spent in silence, the Benedict's sitting down whilst I have paced back and forth trying to come up with a conclusion.

Baer had said very little, just said that Victor obviously had not said everything he knew about the city.

Well what the hell was I supposed to make of that?

Seeing as the Benedict's are not saying much, I continue. "Did Victor arrive earlier than you? Yes or no?"

That was when Will stood up. He might not have been quite as tall as his brothers but he was still a good few inches over six foot, towering over my five foot six.

For once, his green eyes were filled with anger. "Yes, alright yes he did. Just shut up Anika!" I didn't flinch. He couldn't scare me. Not happy-go-lucky Will. "You don't know what we are feeling. Vick _isn't _a murderer and you are not helping by treating this like an interrogation. Just because you don't have anyone to care about, you are incapable of feeling, you shut yourself off after your mom died, but we still care about someone and we are worried so just get out!"

I reared back as if I was slapped. He didn't say that. He couldn't have. I had told him something I had never told anyone. And he had betrayed that trust and exploited my past in front of his family.

"I am not unfeeling you _eigenwijze _arrogant _klootzak! _How dare you?! How DARE you assume things you don't know. And don't give me that bull about thinking your brothers innocent, you don't _know_ he is innocent. The world isn't a happy place and lots of people are bad. Some people just do bad things, they aren't evil but they make mistakes. The world isn't black and white, Will. It's technicolour. "

By this stage we are face to face, nose to nose. He is glaring down at me. Fiery green meets stormy grey. "You talk like you know the world but really you're just a scared little girl hiding behind a mask."

A resounding crack echoes through the room. Will is swearing profoundly, clutching his bloody nose and I know I have broken it. I turn to leave.

The others are staring at us in shock. I open the door and turn back to him.

"Oh and Will, I wasn't saying Victor committed the crime. And if you had thought about it, you would know that I could tell you if he had. And he didn't kill her."

* * *

"I swear to God, you must have been made for Will!"

The voice belongs to Xav who is with Crystal, leaning against the door.

I hurl another knife at the target. Bull's eye.

"Why do you throw knives anyway? Very medieval. Would you not use a gun?"

I sigh and quote the words my mother had spoken when I said the exact same thing to her. "Guns are easier to use. The easy way out. You learn to be accurate the hard way, guns will come easily." I add on "And besides I like knife throwing. It's easy. Relaxing."

Xav snorts. "Like I was saying, you are probably the only person in the world who can piss Will off. Normally he never loses his cool."

I throw another knife.

Xav continues. "He has a broken nose which I healed, hurt him though."

"Good" I snarl. Bull's eye. "It was meant to"

"I must ask," Crystal says "Where on earth you got such a good right hook. It would be useful to use on this one" She pokes Xav in the ribs.

* * *

The rest of the family, besides me and Will seemed oblivious to the stare down we were having. Xav had told me that not many people could make Will angry but the same went for me. I hid the anger under arrogance but Will had a knack for making it explode. We really should not be around each other.

They were trying to get Victor out which was why I was there.

"Anika? Are you positive you can't use your gift to prove his innocence?" It was Karla. Fussing. Again.

I sigh, breaking my gaze from Will's. "I've told you, it is not enough. I have told the office and they are taking it into consideration but we need more.

Now tell me, what motive would Victor have to kill her?"

Silence.

I groan. "Come on! I am not saying he did it. I'm trying to_ help_ you, believe it or not. I am saying _why_ do they think he did? Was he seen, did he have a motive, what?"

It was Yves who answered. "A few months back, Victor was on a raid with his best friend, a savant, well long story short, Lucie Beaudet killed his best friend. Right in front of Vick. And Vick…Well he is protective. I guess that's the motive and the fact that he fit both yours and Trace's view of the murderer. From the appearance to the gift."

I nod. "That's a good start. We can find out more from the police and, hopefully, prove he is innocent but it will take work and we have to remember that a murderer is loose. He knows about you, most likely. Don't go out alone. Carry a gun at all times, yeah?"

They nod.

"You think the murderer knows about us?" Trace asks.

I nod. "I don't believe in coincidences. How likely is it that Lucie Beaudet was killed by a man who, in shadows looks exactly like Victor and had the same gift? Combined with the motive, well if I hadn't seen his past, I would say it had to be Victor. So yes, I think someone is trying to frame Victor."

"But who would have access to his files?"

Phee gives a bitter laugh. "You'd be surprised how easy it is to get details of people who try to lay low. Besides he was on the news with you lots just a few months ago. Anyone could get a screenshot of his face."

I remember that. They were all arrested on charges of breaking into an Italian Contessa's castle or something.

I nod. "She is right. But this also means they could have your details a well."

My phone rang, the tune blaring out. I snatch it up and look at the screen. Baer.

"Baer! What is going on? Is Victor being released?"

His voice is sharp. "Anika, not now. You need to come quick. There has been another murder."

**End of Chapter 5**

**Thanks for reading. Another cliffhanger! Please review:D**

**Prettypearl123**


	6. Chapter 6: Wings of fire

**Thanks to everyone who reviewed, favourited and followed. it means a lot and helps me keep going.**

**i hope you like this chapter and please drop a review in the box.**

**Disclaimer: I do not own Finding Sky and everything besides the plot and characters mentioned in her previous books are my own.**

* * *

The metro ride was awkward to say the least.

Fate must really hate me because I was seated next to Will. Xav and Crystal were seated facing us and must have caught on to the awkwardness as they made extra sure to chat loudly.

The others were seated all over this carriage, it was rush hour so the metro was full. We were lucky to get seats. Somehow in that time, the topic of our gifts came up.

"Trace can trace objects, handy- he's a cop, Diamond can make peace, sort of, she basically acts as peacemaker, Uriel can see the past, Victor- manipulate your thinking and Will would be delighted to tell you all about his gift." Xav says with a smirk.

Will scowls. Not so delighted then. "I can sense danger."  
Crystal snorts. "Not so enthusiastic ….. Xav is a healer, Yves can "control energy" meaning he can make things explodes, catch fire etc. Phee can see through patterns and freeze them so it feels like time is frozen, Zed can see the future and hear thoughts and Sky can see emotions. I am a soulseeker."  
"What is a soulseeker?"

This time it was Xav who answered. "She can find other savants soulfinders."  
I raise my eyebrows.  
She blushes. "I said I would start with Will, his is somewhere in Amsterdam, but what with the murders, and I haven't had the time. When all this ends, then I will do it."

* * *

Baer was waiting for us.

He was outside the old crumbling warehouse.

"Who is he?" I ask whilst walking toward him. No one is yet to go in the building.

"Pieter Aakster. Forty nine. Retired. Well liked, kept to himself, born here and raised here. From what the locals say, no reason to be killed. He was taken in a black Mercedes in town. He didn't make too much of a fuss but at first he resisted. People got worried and then someone saw the car parked outside and called the police. They called us but… by the time we got here, the car was gone and all that was left is a trail of blood. You go in first to see if it is connected." He runs a hand over his face. "Get your guys to check out the danger. One of them can do that right?"

I nod and call over to Will. "Will! We go in first _ja?"_

He nodded with a scowl. Clearly we were still fighting. "Sure. Want me to check for danger?"

"Yeah. Give us twenty Baer." And with that, we enter the old warehouse.

* * *

I first learned to fire a gun when I was ten. I killed someone five weeks later.

That thing, when you kill someone and you feel awful and lose sleep over it? That didn't happen to me. I thought about it sure, but never lost sleep and had trouble shooting. In fact, it made me better. Stronger. I'm young to work in the office, twenty one, it is useful and I am trained with a gun and I am not afraid nor unable to use it. That gives me an edge.

Will and I kicked down the door and stormed in, guns in hand. The warehouse is full of boxes laid out in complicated patterns, it was huge with a tall roof and a loft, built in the typical Dutch boathouse-on-river style converted to hold goods. But it obviously hadn't been used in a while.

"We can move in. I think. Something's weird. There might be a threat but it is not clear. If we hurry, we should be okay."  
I stare at him. Might be. That's not good. "Keep an ear out. I'll try and see ahead. We need to find the body."

The body, was around the corner. The ground is covered in dust. I sigh. Another day, another body and I begin to speak knowing Baer has my microphone connected to speakers outside. "From what we can see- we are a few meters away- cause of death... blood loss maybe, death from wounds, similar to Lucie Beaudet. Slash across the stomach…." Will takes a step. "Wait! Will stop. What's not right about this scene?"  
He stares at me "How the hell am I meant to know?"  
I growl. "Use your eyes, take it in and analyse it rather than just see. Dust, it's all over the floor, not much but a coating. But there is no footprints. No sign that anyone, not even Pieter walked across the floor. So where did he come from?"  
I turn the torch up to the ceiling. "The loft."

"ANIKA! GET BACK! NOW!"

Will sounds panicked and I know danger is near. Very near. Too near.

And then I see. Red, fire and a boom. And there, in the darkness above, red light, numbers. It has not happened but it will.

I run for the body. "Will! We don't have much time. Get him!"

"Anika…"

"I know Will, I can see it. Now get the bloody body!"

We run catching the body under the arms and drag him with us, but Pieter is an old man with a beer belly and within a few seconds, not only are we going to slow, but blood is already coating us, sticky and sweet, crimson in the flair from our torches.

Will snarls. "I'll get him! Go, go, go!"

He flings Pieter over his shoulders and we run. We run as fast as we can.

But the warehouse is big and the floor is slippery with blood. Even though I am panicking I can still register details. The killer slashed at Pieter downstairs and then dragged him up to the loft and dumping him down, but why? Why take Pieter from such a public place when he could have taken him anywhere else, he lived alone, He must have seen people looking at him, he knew police would be called. But maybe that's what he had hoped. And if it was, we had played into his hands

In my ear, Baer is shouting, "What is going on? ANIKA!"

"Baer get everyone out of there, I don't know how big it going to be!"

"What? How big what's going to be?"

"BAER! Now is not the time for asking questions! Just get everyone back and away from the building. Trust me!"

Baer doesn't waste time. "Everyone back, get away from the building."  
In the background I can hear Karla and Saul and the rest of the Benedict's, Will is in there they say. I wonder what that would be like, to have a family who would care if you die.

We round another corner. The old merchandise is still packed up, it is like running through a maze.

Finally we are meters away from the door. And then the world explodes. We are on fire, I have feathers of reds and yellows, wings of flames, I am both flying and falling at the same time, but at the moment, they don't feel so different.

Because the killer, whoever he is, is smart, he knew we would come in to check out the body, he could get rid of the evidence and those who find it. Killing two birds with one stone.

That's why he left the bomb.

* * *

**END OF CHAPTER SIX**

**Please review :D **


	7. Chapter 7: Recovery

**This chapter is very…criminal minds/ the bridge like… they try to work out the killer and his motives … enjoy! **

When I woke up, all I could see was white. Not like the white you read about in books when someone wakes up, but a sickly, pale white that only hospitals seem to have. That is because when I woke up after nearly being blasted to bits, I was not in a dream-like state, I just… woke up.

I was surprised to see, Crystal was by the door nervously looking around as if not sure if she could come in.

"Well don't just stand there. Welcome to my humble abode." I say sarcastically, my throat is raspy and dry.

She jumps. "Xav! Anika is awake!"

I wince and take a needle out of my hand. "Ah, ah, ah, none of that! IV stays in." Xav says as he enters the room.

"What exactly is wrong with me? When can I get out? Was anyone else hurt? How is Will?"

"One question at a time cupcake" I glare at him, for the use of cupcake. "You are fine, couple of bruises, burns, nothing too serious, I healed you up and then brought you here, you are to be released today, only you and Will were injured and he is fine."  
I snarl. "Never,_ ever_ call me _cupcake_ Xavier Benedict!"

Crystal laughs. "Told you European woman don't like being called cupcake!"

"Why, what is it like in America?"

Xav shakes his head. "Doesn't matter. You're leaving now so… I leave you to… uh, get changed and stuff….."

He leaves and Crystal grins at me. "It's good you're awake, we were all getting worried. Here's your clothes, got them from your apartment, hope you don't mind. I'll leave you to it then"

And with that she smiles and leaves the room. I liked her and Xav, annoying as he was. They were the jokers who kept everything light and easy. For some reason I got on well with them, despite having a completely different attitude to them, unlike another Benedict.

I realised then, that I considered them…friends almost. About as close as I had to friends anyway. It was a nice feeling.

For the first time in…forever, I had friends.

* * *

We took a cab to the office.

I had said I would go to the office and if they wanted to, they could join me and they had decided to join me. To be honest, they were growing on me, besides Will, I got on fine, even well with them.

Will, was fine, like me. A bit scratched up but he didn't seem shaken. Although we were oil and water, our gifts suited each other for the case as did our personalities. We were both calm and were not shaken easily. We could sense and see the danger and from what I understood, Will was the best brother to have on your side for a fight.

I still hated him.

My office, was small and clean enough. I wasn't fanatically clean, unlike Baer, but I wasn't messy, just...cluttered.

So we pulled in various chairs and sat down to work and it hit me how often I had done this. How often I had seen cases, plotted where the murderer might strike next and what we could do to stop them. Yet this case felt...different. Maybe it was because I now had a Savant family to help me but I didn't think so. Something about these murders made me uneasy.

"So… what do we do during these meetings, Victor works for the FBI but the rest of us are kind of lost…" Xav says awkwardly.

I rubbed my hand over my face. "We put out ideas together, try to figure out who the killer is, what they are like and try to find some leads. A bit of profiling, like criminal minds, y'know? So, statistically, the killer is male and is either very smart or very stupid. Most likely the first, unfortunately. Starting with Lucie, she was moved, why? She was killed in a busy dock, so the killer is very confident in their abilities, his savant gift is manipulation and he is confident with it, how else would he be sure she couldn't break free? So he has done this before, most likely. She was then moved. How and why? To shock people maybe."

"How do you know to shock people?" Zed asks.

It was Will who answered. "Because she was in an abandoned dock yes, but a busy apartment block was right outside, when they woke up and went out their front doors, what did they see? A dead body of a girl brutally murdered. Pretty shocking if you ask me"

I nod. "He is right. Then Pieter. Taken from a busy place, why? He lived alone. He could have easily been taken from his home but instead from a busy street. Again to shock people, a favoured member of your community is killed? Well that's not so nice. But the killer knew. He knew that we would go in. that's why he set the bomb. Not to get rid of evidence essentially, to kill to detectives or policemen. He is looking for attention. He wants people to see. My bet is that next time, he will strike somewhere bigger with more witnesses."

Will looks at me. "So what? He is smart, attention seeking and confident?"

An ugly idea was burning at the back of my mind. "I think he knows 'bout us. More than just Victor, about our gifts. He knows how my gift works."  
"And how does your gift work?" Yves questioned, pushing his glasses up the bridge of his nose.

I sigh. "Essentially, I can see everything _you_ have seen. But there is a catch. I can only see what you have seen. Nothing else. It is from your point of view. That is for the past and present and the future depends on a thousand decisions, it is not always clear and can change in an instant."

"So that's why you think he knows about you. You didn't see Lucie's killer because she didn't see her killer."

"Remember also, Will didn't sense the bomb and I didn't see it. We won't know until the bomb is analysed but I'll bet he donated it didn't make a decision to turn on the timer until we were well in the building. He only would have known that if he was nearby. Really nearby or he had a camera of a sort in the warehouse. Will can you're gift be blocked by shields?"

He gives a nod, confirming my suspicions.

"So, you think he was there? Someone in law enforcement then. Who has access to our files and was there." Will asks.

I sigh. "I wouldn't be surprised to be honest. It's only a possibility but still. We have to bear it in mind."

That was when Baer burst into my office.

I growled. "BAER! What have I _repeatedly said_ about knocking?"

He glares at me, "I was getting more info on Lucie and I called her parents to tell her about the death…."

"You only told them_ now_ that their daughter was murdered…" I shut up quickly because Baer looks like he is about to throttle me.

He continues. "And they told me something quite interesting. Lucie is still in Lyon. We have the wrong girl. We have the body of her twin sister, Alice"

**END OF CHAPTER 7**

**sorry for the delay. I was on a school exchange in Lyon, France! **


End file.
